List of Dolls and Demons Characters
Manga still in progress This is the list of characters from the American manga Dolls and Demons. The series primarily revolves around the lives of five students at Ikasu Highschool, located on a small island off the coast of Japan. A series of supernatural happenings, occurring in many deaths around the island, peak the interest of many people, the five students specifically; leading to reckless attempts to find a solution to the disasters, which, end badly, sending each student to the hospital. From then on, a number of things are revealed to the group, including the cause of each disaster: Demons. Once all five have recovered, they set out to stop the demons once and for all. Students The students at Ikasu Highschool are considered to be some of the finest students overall, or the richest. The school was primarily built to help students find their calling, although, in most cases seen in the manga, it does this poorly. Daisuke ; :Daisuke is the lead character of this manga. Being the most upfront about things, and street smart compared to the others, the role he plays in the group is important. He wields a handgun, implanted with a demon seed, given to him by Chiyoko when the battle against the demons first began; enabling him to be the best long-range fighter in the group. Though throughout most of the manga, he maintains an icy cold composure, in his moments of weakness he becomes a babbling brook of emotion and tears. He has an older sister, who is yet to be introduced, who he is held to high standards against by his parents, leading to a large amount of sibling rivalry between the two that causes a lot of turmoil in his home. Mizuki ; :Constantly flirting with the boys of the group, Mizuki seems to be more trouble than she's worth. To the other girls at least. Not being an avid fighter, but a good strategist, is the reason she's kept around. She wields a crossbow, implanted with the same demon seed as all the other weapons, which while a strong weapon, takes a large amount of practice to master. Practice Mizuki considers to 'out of her way' to go through. Her family owns a large clothing line, and thus, Mizuki is the fashion idol of the school. She has a high social status at Ikasu, and being good at getting in on things makes her useful to the others. Hayato ; :Hayato holds the position of 'strongest group member', leading the rest of the group to insist upon him commanding most attacks. But despite being a kind and gentle person, he tends to be socially awkward, usually ending in situations that he, nor the person he's conversing with, wants to be in. He wields a mace, which while used in close-combat, is still difficult to use even then. Hayato hasn't seemed to have master it's technique, but he is considerably better than most. Ironically, Hayato while being the strongest of all five students, is also the most intelligent; though he keeps this quiet. His mother and father own a small fishing industry, and considering the family relations of most of the other characters, Hayato gets along with them extremely well. Hotaru ; :Stubborn and loud, Hotaru is the voice of the group. Near nothing bothers her, especially not insults, or having to insult someone for that matter. She's constantly beating on her twin brother Jioru, leading to quite a rift between the two of them. She wields two daggers, intended for close-combat, but Hotaru prefers to throws them as if they were darts. Jioru ; :Jioru is the most brash in the group, often jumping to conclusions and charging out in battle. The only thing that justifies his quick thinking is the fact that his skill level in close-combat exceeds the fighting power of every other group member. He wields a set of Tekagi-shuko, and is very agile, strong fighter. His jumping records beat those of everyone at Ikasu, and he's very quick on his feet. His sister Hotaru later reveals that this is because of a large amount of flexibility training and dancing so he would be accepted at a ballet school.